Targets
by Theweirdblond
Summary: 3 years ago Kendall watched as his family was taken away from him, and he was left for dead. Logan saved him and put Kendall's father in prison. Now Everything seems normal, but not for long. [Kendall, Logan] [James, Carlos]
1. Chapter 1

**Targets**

**A/N : Warning: there's gonna be mentions of abuse and death, cussing, and dark themes…the usual ^_^ Any ways on with this first chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think :D **it's in Kendall's POV…so no confusion****

**Chapter 1: Nightmare's Past**

_I walked into the house carrying the bags of food from the market that mom sent me and Katie to go get, Katie bringing in the rest behind me. I looked around the kitchen, feeling like something was off, but everything looked normal to me. Momma had a pot of water on the stove, making tea. I smiled, she loved her chamomile tea, she said it calmed her… whatever that meant. Katie smiled at me and helped me put the food away. After about ten minutes, we still saw no sign of Mom… hmmm… we did live out in the country and she loved her rose garden… maybe she was there…_

"_Katie-bug, I'ma go see if Mom's in the garden. Start your homework." I said heading to the door._

"_Awww… I hate homework… will you help me, big brother, with math? Please? You know I suck at it" She said, smiling._

"_Sure baby sister, when I get back, k?" I smiled back._

_I walked out onto the porch and looked out into the garden. _

_I helped her plant those rose bushes… they were her favorite kind of flower… she also loved romance novels. I knew she was still heartbroken from dad… he should have never did what he did to her, after everything she gave him and still it wasn't enough for the fucking prick. My Mom is still beautiful, still young, and full of life and she gave it all to him…but he cheated on her with the neighborhood whore…and she found them in their bed. _

_That was almost a year ago. I could tell she was still hurt by it and it hurt me to see her hurt. We had lived in Minnesota all our lives and by law they had to be separated for a year before she could file for divorce, which I thought was fucking stupid, but whatever. _

_I was pulled away from my thoughts as I reached the rose garden, the smell was intoxicating, and I knew why she loved them so much. How could she not? _

" _Mom? You out here?" I said, walking onto the path, listening to the birds singing. The bushes were big, taller than me, so she could be pulling grass from the walk way and I could not see her. _

_I hummed as I walked towards a corner, but stopped dead when I saw feet. I knew they were Momma's little black flats… there was blood on them… but my brain wasn't comprehending what I saw. I heard a moan, softly, and I snapped outta it, running to her and dropped to my knees beside my mother. _

_Her skin was deathly white, colorless; I could see the blue veins under her skin. She was bleeding from her head and stomach. I put my hands over the stab wound and applied pressure, making her moan again._

"_Mom… c'mon, you have to stay awake!" I said, urgently. Her blue eyes opened and she smiled a little before it turned into a grimace, _

"_Kenny he-"she started coughing, her blood staining her white teeth red, "he's here" she whispered._

_I felt my blood run cold, but I still had to ask, my stomach clenching._

"_Who? W-Who did this Mom?" My voice thick with unshed tears_

"_Rick…h-he's –"she whispered, but stopped dead in her sentence as her eyes widen at something behind me. At first I thought it was Katie- God she didn't need to see her like this-_

"_Here" a voice said behind me that sent waves of chills down my spine that quickly turned to anger. I turned around to face the motherfucker, but I was met with a bat that sent me quickly to the ground and the last thing I heard before darkness took over was my mother screaming, _

"_NO! DON'T!" then darkness…_

_I woke to screaming and crying, the room spinning and I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I tried moving, but everything hurt too much to. It took me a couple of minutes to realize that I was tied to a chair with my hands tied behind my back and my ankles duct taped to the chair legs. It seemed like it took me forever to open my eyes- they were heavy and felt like they were glued shut- actually my right eye wouldn't open. It was crusted shut with blood._

_I tired focusing on the screaming to see where it was coming from… Katie_

"_Ah, look who finally decided to join the party! Kendall! You gave me a little scare- thought maybe I hit you too hard and you were down for the count." My father said. I looked into the same green eyes that I have and felt sick to my stomach. I searched for Katie, knowing that she had to be scared shitless. _

_My eyes found Katie. She looked unhurt, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her body shaking. I smiled a little at her to tell her that it would be ok. Next my eyes searched the room for my mother. But I didn't find her and that made my heart seize, frozen by terror. What did he do to her?_

"_Looking for your whore of a mother?" Rick snarled in my face._

"_What did you do to her?! Where is she?!" I yelled, struggling against the ropes that bound me to the chair. He laughed and punched me in the face, snapping my head back, my vision wavering again. _

"_I'll tell you where she is! I KILLED HER WORTHLESS ASS!" he yelled in my face, spit hitting my cheeks. He left the room and dragged in her body. My world stilled and started to crack, falling to the ground in big chunks. _

"_KATIES NEXT!" He said pulling out a gun, "CAN YOU STOP ME!? YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!?" he rounded on Katie, cocking the gun hammer, looking at me, smiling a twisted evil smile. _

"_Let's play a game, baby boy… you have to the count of …let's say …TEN…" he laughed again. The motherfucker was drunk, "think you can save her?"_

_I could feel my body shutting down and the shock trying to take over. I shook my head. No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I could feel the seconds ticking by…. I looked at Katie and I could see the fear in her eyes, the hopelessness, the hatred…_

"_TEN…"_

_I struggled, thinking he wouldn't actually kill his baby girl…his own flesh and blood…_

"_NINE… EIGHT…" He giggled._

_I struggled even harder… still not believing he would do it…_

"_SEVEN"_

"_SIX"_

_Katie started screaming and crying. I could feel her heart beating against her chest in time with mine…_

"_FIVE... FOUR"_

"_KENDALL!" Katie screamed, her eyes pleading with mine. I had to do this… I was her big brother… I was her super hero that kept the monsters from under her bed…_

"_THREE…" _

_I was failing… I was gonna let my baby sister die by the hand of this mother fucker…_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, fighting against the ropes, feeling the ropes eat away at my wrists, feeling my muscles rip and popping my shoulder outta the socket. _

"_TWO…"_

_Rick's laughter echoing in my ears, egging on the rage… somehow I, by the grace of God, got loose of the ropes and tape just as he said that final word that ended it all,_

"_ONE…" I tackled him to ground just as he fired the gun, the bullet ripping through my upper shoulder, ripping a scream from my raw throat and from Katie. But I didn't let that stop me. I pounded my fists into Rick's face, feeling the bone crunch under each blow, but I was quickly tiring out. He pushed me offa him and on to the ground, kicking me in the ribs hard enough that I felt one crack after the first hit. It took my breath away and left me struggling on the floor. _

"_THAT WAS NOT FOR YOU!" Rick scolded me like a little kid, "IT WAS FOR KATIE! DAMN YOU!" he kicked me again, picking up the gun that I knocked from his hands, turning towards Katie as she huddled against the wall in a ball, her hands over her head… _

_I reached out to him, my hand grabbing his booted foot; stopping him… he looked down at me,_

"_Please don't… she's just a little girl… she's your daughter!" I whispered, desperately. He laughed and kicked my hand away from him,_

"_She's nothing but a worthless whore just like her mother…" he knelt down next to me and whispered in my ear, " Now watch her die…it's all your fault, boy" he shoved my head against the wood and stood up over Katie's trembling form and pulled the trigger, the bullet ripping through her chest, silencing her screams_

"_NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU!?" I screamed, crawling over to her, holding my baby sister as she took her last dying breath, watching as the light seeped away from her body, with her last dying breath, my name falling from her lips,_

"_Kenny" then she was gone._

_I held her body close to mine for a long time, before she was jerked away from my arms and Rick stood once again before me,_

"_You better make sure you kill me, you son offa bitch." I whispered coldly. He smiled as he pulled the trigger again the bullet ripping through my chest and through a lung. _

"_I'm betting on it, you pussy" Rick whispered, pulling the trigger again and then everything went black._

**A/N: MUWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA MOMMA'S GOT HER MOJO BACK! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PEEPS! LIKE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE OF IT? RRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW =^_^= **


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up the Monster

**Chapter 2: Waking Up the Monster**

**A/N : ENJOY! WARNING HAS SEXUAL CONTENT… YOU KNOW- THE USUAL =^_^=**

MOTHER FUCKER!

I jerked awake, sweating. That's what I get for eating ice cream before bed… damn it… I tried to control my breathing, to slow it down, but it wasn't working. I looked at the alarm clock, taking a second for my eyes to focus and the big red block letters read 4:30am. FUCK…

I heard a moan next to me and turned to see Logan slowly wake up. I felt really bad about that… every time I would have a nightmare- which seemed to be more than ever now- he would wake up and comfort me… only he could do it… I guess that's what true love is.

"Kenny," Logan said, sleepily, propping himself up on his elbow, his head on his hand, "nightmare again?"

"Y-Yeah" I said breathlessly, rubbing my chest over the bullet scare – it was aching- it always does after an intense nightmare, "It felt so real." And that's probably because it was.

Rick did kill my mother and Katie… I watched them die… I held Katie as the life left her eyes…

I lost my family members to that bastard… and in no part was that a dream.

… I wasn't supposed to live. The bastard had left me there to die and I would have if Logan hadn't found me that way. He had come over because I had left my math book at his house. He had called the house phone and no one picked up, then he called my cell phone and when I didn't answer decided to come over… he had come in when Rick was about to pull the trigger and blow my brains out and Logan attacked him with the same baseball bat that he had whacked me with… I guess that was justice in its own way. He put Rick in prison and saved my life…what was left of it.

I have known Logan all my life and maybe it was fate that we were dating before my mother and dad separated… he had been there through it all with me and Katie. He knew what kinda person Rick was. He was never nice to us from the beginning but he mostly drank and was never home and when things had gotten worse, Logan would always help out… his dad was the sheriff, so he had a little bit of power and kept him from hurting us too bad.

"C'mon Ken… it's ok. He can't hurt you anymore, and he never will. I won't let him. Besides, he's in there for life and I'm pretty sure he's someone's bitch." Logan said, trying to lighten up the mood. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest, his hands rubbing my back in small circles. The pads of his warm finger tips playing with the bullet scares. When I was shot, the bullets went clean though, which was a good thing, but it also meant I bled out faster.

That was three years ago… I was 18. Logan and I were heading off to college. I was gonna be living my dream, playing hockey for the Minnesota Wild. The team that I've had been talking about since I was ten, and Logan was gonna be a doctor…

Actually, it was that day that he came to our house that I was supposed to leave…actually that morning but I held the scouts off for a couple of hours…but after they heard about my 'incident' they didn't want someone that would be traumatized…damaged goods.

That was a blow that I never saw coming… oh well… fuck them that's their lost- not mine.

Now we're both 21 and living in L.A. I had to get away from there. It was bad for me, and as much I hate to admit it, I was falling apart. My therapist said it was survivor's guilt.

She was fucking wrong.

That wasn't some freak accident… I watched my family die, helpless to help them… and when Logan suggested a change of scene I jumped on it. I needed a fresh start. Minnesota held to much pain for me. Living there all my life, I watched Katie grow up. We had Christmas there and snowball fights and snow angels, but now that was all spoiled now. Those memories were tainted… and I didn't want to taint the memories mom and my baby sister… she was 16 when she died.

It's weird because in my dreams she's always 8, still a little girl. But I knew reality from dreams, and she had her life ripped away from her when it was just starting… it wasn't fair.

A year after losing Katie and Mom, I got a tattoo… well two… one on my upper left shoulder of skull that had one Sunflower for each eye and a red rose above it and a guitar, each having a special meaning to me… the Sunflowers were for Katie- she loved them. They were her favorite flower of them all after a trip that we took to Kansas. The red rose was from Momma- they meant love- I knew she loved both me and Katie with all her heart…and the guitar was combining all of us together because I loved to sing and they all loved to hear me do it. I would always sing to Katie when she couldn't sleep. The second tattoo was in the middle of my back, a peace sign divided into four parts, earth, wind, fire, and water… put them together you have the elements that make up the world and humans… when we die we are put back into the earth and the wind blows our remains away and the cycle repeats itself. These tattoos are a part of me, of Momma, of Katie, of what we had as a family and what we will always have as a family.

That bastard may have taken my family away from me, but he couldn't take away the memories that I have of our happy times or the ink.

"I bet he won't drop the soap" I said smiling. Logan giggled and kissed my neck, knowing how to push my buttons to get me to relax. I leaned in against him, letting his warmth wrap around me.

"We've got class early this morning…9:30… Physics… did you finish your paper?" I asked, lying my head on his shoulder, snuggling up against him.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK….wait… what paper?" Logan said in a panic, his eyes wide, "You better not be fucking with me Kendall!"

I was… I couldn't help it. It was a natural thing for me to do. I tried to hold a steady face but I couldn't and I started laughing full out, holding my sides as tears ran down my cheeks.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Logan said, smirking, I knew he had something up his sleeve.

"Yep" I said, giving a smirk of my own back at him.

"Hmm…we'll see" Logan said, quickly straddling my hips and holding my hands above my head.

"Watcha gonna do? Bore me to death with math?" I said giggling.

"No… you woke up the monster… now you have to pay the price…" Logan whispered softly against my lips, his tongue licking down my neck, and tracing my quickening pulse.

Yes, we named his dick 'Monster'. It's fitting because when he gets hard or even slightly excited it's hard for him to get it down, unless he has me. Maybe I'm just mean and a really big tease but I like messing with him in class, watching him get all hot and flustered.

I moaned when he bit down on my pulse point and started sucking, marking me as his. Gosh, I'm glad we went to bed naked, clothes would have been just annoying and in the way.

"I love when you make that sound" Logan whispered in my ear, his breath sending chills down my body, making me rut up against him. Logan started kissing his way down my body, lingering at my nipples, knowing it was a turn on for me, and making me cry out.

"Logie please" I moaned.

"Patience, Kenny, I'll get there soon enough" He licked at my belly button, drawing out another moan from me.

"No!" I whined," I need you!"

"So needy, aren't you? Do I have to cuff you to the bed?" he said, roughly, his tongue licking the tip of my already painfully hard dick.

"Will it get you to fuck me faster?" I moaned when he took me into his mouth, and it took all I had not to come then and there while fucking his mouth.

"Nope" he said coming up from sucking me.

"Dammit, Logan!" I cried out, and flipping us over so that I was on top.

"Hey! Not fair!" Logan whined, giggling.

"You started it…and now I'm gonna finish it" I whispered against his lips before kissing him roughly, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth and biting on it, feeling his hands run down my back, to my ass. I deepened the kiss more, moaning into his mouth when he spread my ass cheeks, his finger brushing against my hole. We both moaned and broke away from the kiss, breathing hard.

I looked into Logan's eyes. Some people said that he's eyes where black, but I knew different. They were a deep chocolate brown, and when the sun hits them just right they sparkle. Looking into his eyes now, I saw pure love. He loved me so much… he had too, obviously, if he had stayed with me through all the shit that I've been through. I gave my heart to him the moment that we first met in elementary school. We've been together ever since. God, I loved him so damn much and it made me feel good that he returned the love, probably ten times more because that's just the kinda person he is- he's a giver.

"Lube" he whispered. I leaned up and got the bottle from the dresser and got him all nice and slick, loving the way he moaned when I squeezed him, feeling him become harder-if that's even possible- rubbing my thumb into the slit of his cock and having him bucking up into my hand.

I had enough of the foreplay; I wanted him deep inside me and fucking my brains out. I shifted on top of him, positioning myself above his rock hard cock. Looking down at him, I watched as his pulse jumped in time with mine.

"Ken" Logan whispered, his hands clenching around my hips and his dick brushing against me, spreading the lube around my hole. I smiled lazy down at him, slowly moving myself down his shaft. Both of us moaning at the same time,

"Fuck!" I yelled out, my hips taking control of the situation and proceeded to move on their own. My breath was hitching in my throat and at times I forgot how to breathe.

Logan sat up, changing the position, making the angle shaper, hitting that bundle of nerves and making my body shiver,

"Oh God! There! Logan! Faster!" I screamed. I knew we had neighbors and I'm pretty sure that they were wide awake by now- but I couldn't give a fuck. Logan moved his lips to the other side of my neck, biting and sucking harder than ever; making my orgasm hit me unexpected, bowing my back. He milked me through to the last drop, and I could feel that he was still hard.

It took me a few seconds to get my surroundings back. To say that sex with Logan was mind blowing was an understatement. He pulled gently from me, smiling.

I knew that look… and I loved that look on his face, like he was stocking his prey and I was in his site. A couple of months ago we had gotten into bondage and all the stuff… it was so fucking hot and I loved being dominated by him.

"Please" he whispered, his warm breath sending goose flesh down my body and making me become instantly hard again. I smiled again, my heart fluttering and skipping beats as I knew what was coming and I couldn't wait. I kissed him on the lips, savoring the taste that was purely Logan.

He turned me over on to my stomach and gently ran his hands back my back, one hand grabbing my ass cheek, his nails biting into the flesh, while the other plunged a finger into my slick hole,

"God you're so wet and tight" he moaned,

"Only for you" I whispered, thrusting back onto his finger. He laughed again, that sound making me even more desperate to be filled up with his come. He quickly moved to the dresser and got the handcuffs, clicking them tightly on to my wrists and effectively tying my hands behind my back. He lined himself up against me and slowly entered me again, moaning as he stilled his hips.

I loved him like this… there was a wild side to Logan Mitchell and I felt honored to be the only one to see it. He pushed my chest down father on the bed making my ass stuck further up in the air, and slowly started to move, taking his time, slowly torturing me. I wanted him hard and fast but he was giving me slow.

"Logie please…" I begged, " faster." I grounded my hips back into him, pushing him farther into me.

"Tell me how you want it, babe"

"Fast and hard. I want you pounding my hole so hard I can taste you when I swallow." I whispered.

"hmmm… I can do that…" He said as he picked up the speed of his hips and was thoroughly fucking me into the bed.

Once again, I felt the familiar tug and tingle of an oncoming orgasm. I tried to hold it off as the sound of skin hitting skin filled our apartment. And didn't last as long as I thought I would because Logan reached around and started to jerk me off in time with his hips.

I could feel that he was closer than I was, so I clenched my muscles around his dick making them hug him and pull him in deeper.

"Oh Fuck!" he panted, "I'ma cu-"he didn't get to finish as the mind blowing orgasm hit us both, raising our hair as what felt like electricity passed through us, leaving us both in a heap of sweating limbs and heavy breathing.

My arms were starting to hurt from the cuffs. Logan must have read my mind because he unlocked them and then pulled me to his chest and we both laid down in each other arms.

"I should totally wake up the monster more often" I slurred as sleep started to take over.

"I think so too, I love you baby" Logan whispered, kissing my forehead and sweeping my sweaty hair from my forehead.

"I love you too, Loges" I whispered, letting sleep once again take me over. I didn't have to worry about nightmares anymore. I had my Loganator to keep away the monsters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Out With The Old, In With The New…Wait, WHAT?**

**A/N: Heyo Peeps! Thank you to all of you who did review and gave me your encouragement. THANK YOU! I really mean that! And if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to PM me or let them in the Reviews. I read all comments! –Good or Bad :) As always… WARNINGS: cussing and sexual content … the usual =^_^= … oh and I don't own Big Time Rush… if I did I wouldn't be writing ** GRINS EVILY**… Anyways on with the next chapter! **

Lord have mercy on me, I am so fucking bored. Why the hell did I let Logan talk me into taking this fucking class? I really want to shoot the professor…not really- I'm not crazy- promise…hey! I have papers to prove that I'm normal. And his VIOCE is so MONOTONE, just going through the motions. It is driving me up the wall…. Gerrrr… WHO THE HELL TALKS WITH NO EMOTION IN THEIR VIOCE!?

Seriously, I think Dr. Phillips wanted to shoot himself, himself. I can see what he is thinking - like, 'Why the fuck did the dean have to schedule this class at 8am in the morning?' and 'I hate these stupid kids, really what is the point they're all fucking stupid' … Really… he hates this job. It was written all over his face. At least we have something in common… we both hate Psychics.

I could feel Logan looking at me. I knew he could feel me fidgeting, and he knew I was having an inter monolog conversation thing with myself. I could see his lips twitching out of the corner of my eye, trying not to burst out laughing at me.

I let out a deep sigh.

Nooo, c'mon!-this class is a three hour class, but we only have it every Wednesday and that was the only class the whole day, besides Hockey practice. I leaned over and looked at Logan's watch… 15 more minutes. He smiled at me and took my hand, as if telling me to cool it. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. He giggled.

That sound- that one sound- sent chills all over my body. Damn, I loved the effect he has on me…. I am gonna need another round –around three if I was counting right- and soon, ha … I just couldn't enough of him. For as long as we've been together, I still grow to love him more and more every day- is that even fucking possible? Like, when you make food and save the leftovers for another day, they taste better than the first time? If not, then I was the first… And I just compared the love of my life to leftover food… Yep getting up early has my brain scrambled. Logan leaned in and kissed the side of my cheek softly. I looked into Logan's eyes and I was captivated by them. Starring into each other eyes, -feeling the pull of each, like the earth needs water, like how plants will gravitate towards the sun- Logan was my sunlight, he was my water- holding hands, feeling the warmth spread through our bodies, time flying by, because the next thing I know Dr. Phillips was dismissing the class...

Oh… this is why I signed up for this class- LOGAN- my crack… the drug that kept me begging for more and more.

Wow… I guessed we really did space out, good thing we could record the lecture, and that's what I did. Doing that has saved my ass so many times – it's not even funny. We gathered our stuff and were getting ready to leave,

"Hey Love birds", a voice came from behind us. We turned and saw that it was our neighbors, James and Carlos, who were also on the Hockey team and our friends. I KNEW what was coming from them. The 'Face' always complains- oh well… it was funny anyways.

"Could you try not to fuck each other's brains out at 4:30 in the freaking morning?" James pleaded, dropping to the floor to beg on his knees- ALWAYS with the drama, drama queen.

"Awww… what's wrong Diamond? Don't like all the moaning and groaning" Logan said, smirking, leaning into whisper in his ear, and pulling him to stand up, "Was it turning you on?"

Carlos giggled.

"Yes… I-I love hear you f-fuck, but I really need t-to sleep… this" he did the thing with his fingers "t-takes time!" He stammered, playing along, making us all burst out laughing. I knew Carlos and James were a couple and they had no problem with what went on in our apartment because we here them more often then they hear us. But they were really cool couple. They fit each other really well. They were always in on the joke-like now,

"Jamie, I think I'm gonna join them tonight, and you can have to apartment all to yourself so 'the face' can get some sleep. Y'all will keep me company right?" Carlos said, laying his on my shoulder.

"Yep! You can join us any time you want, sweet cheeks. We'll take good care of you." I said, smirking like a fool.

"Hey! You can't have MY Los" James deadpanned, looking pissed off.

Uh oh… Never get James on a ramp page because if he does, WE'LL never hear the fucking end of it…Believe me it goes on and on and on… hey- if I looked up 'Drama Queen' in the dictionary I would find a picture of James… but he'll never hear me say that.

"What? It's just a joke, Jay" I said, letting go of Logan and Carlos to go over to James side. Out all of us, James is the Diva, the Drama Queen, 'the face', and also the one that is the easiest to be hurt. James knew we were playing around with him. Carlos and James were like family to me and Logan. They had been the first ones to help us out when we first came to L.A. and we just hit it off. Carlos is the major goofball of the group, always getting into trouble, BUT… don't let that look of innocence fool you, he has a very dirty mind and is not afraid to use it.

Don't think of us like that… Logan and I are that open with sex… we're not… what we do in the bedroom is between me and him, but we don't mind if people hear us… they just can't join in… I don't share…AT ALL.

There was a weird line that we would not cross…people sometimes just can't see it… to them were just flaming gays- whatever bitches

"I know… I just need my sleep… and you can't have Los. He's mine!" James mumbled. I gave James a look that said 'Really? Are you kidding me?'

"You don't have to worry about that buddy" Logan said, smiling.

We all laughed and went to Hockey practice. I really needed to get new friends…nnnnnnaaaaaaawwwwwwww… I liked them too much

************************************TARGETS*************************************

There were murmurs of us having a new coach taking over the team in the locker room as we were changing into our uniforms for our 3 o'clock practice. I didn't want to believe my team mates. I knew that they pulled pranks all the time, but I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Being the captain of the team, I should have been the first to know about this. Me being me, I've learn to go with my gut feeling, and my gut was telling me that the rumors were true… and that I wouldn't like the 'new' coach. I've never been wrong before.

I've been the captain of this team for a year, so I grew to know and love our coach like a father. Coach Daniel Roberts is a really cool and easy going guy- probably why we got along so great. No, I don't have a thing for the coach- although that would be really hot- anyways- he knew of me, when Logan and I first came here to L.A.U. He knew what happened to my family and what kind of hockey player I was- did I mention that it made national news… that's also why we moved… I hated having reporters on my doorstep trying to get into my business… Coach was fine last week…actually I talked to him yesterday. I couldn't see one reason why he would just up and leave. He actually LOVED his job and he wasn't that old, he was fucking healthy… that feeling in my stomach started to grow until my stomach was doing flips and painful twists.

I took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out. I shouldn't let things like this get me upset… they may not even be right… God, I hope not. Logan put his hand around my waist and smiled. He could always make my worries go away.

"You ok, baby? You look a little pale" Logan whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I'm fine, Loges." I said, smiling, "C'mon we need to get out there"

We came out of the lockers to set in the stands, like we usually did, and waited for Coach Roberts or the new guy to start practice. We had a game next Friday, so we needed all the practice we could get. We waited like 20 minutes for whomever to show up…

And it wasn't Coach Roberts.

Well, fuck me…

We were all quite as a tall man with broad shoulder and thick muscles came to stand in front of us. The man's hair was thick and black with a light dusting of grey mixed into it, with cold blue eyes. He stood before us for a few minutes quite, looking dead at me.

Hmmmm… ok… why'd I have the feeling that me and him were gonna be butting heads-A LOT. Damn, my gut feeling. It was creepy… I hated being staired at or singled out and there was an air about him that just creped me out.

"Where's Coach Roberts" Carlos asked. I knew he couldn't take the silence anymore than the rest of us.

"I'm taking over for him, he quit" He said coldly. There was a course of 'Why's' and 'what's' from the team, and once again my stomach was doing tricks. This couldn't be happening. We had the biggest game of lives next week! Oh Crap! I'm gonna puke.

"QUITE! YOU WILL BE QUITE UNTIL YOU ARE SPOKEN TO! IS THAT CLEAR!?" He screamed, spit flying from his mouth. Ok, I did not like this mother fucker one bit.

"Now, who is the Captain of this team?" He said, snidely.

Oh fuck… well… here goes nothing…

'hold your puke Kendall' I thought to myself, 'And if you can't make sure you aim for the bastards face'

"Me" I said, standing up, feeling the heat rush up my cheeks. He turned his cold eyes to me and I felt a chill run up my back, making me shiver and my stomach twist painfully. Shit!

"Hmmm… Your name?" He asked. He should know my name, he IS the Coach, but I humored him.

"Kendall Knight" I answered.

"Not anymore…" the new guy answered.

"Come again?" I said dumb founded. Maybe I heard wrong or something.

"Tryouts are now… I will decide whether you can be captain or not"

"WHAT?!" I screamed and so did my team members.

"Who are you to say that I'm NOT captain anymore?! What's the fuck your name?" I hissed, my anger taking over quickly… I was never one to hold my temper.

He smiled, more of a showing of his white teeth.

"Now, Mr. Knight! You will be playing against these guys that I have brought in from other teams." He smiled evilly, ignoring my question for his name.

As if on cue, six big ass men came into the rink and on to the ice. They were my age, give or take a few years, but they were twice my size and at least had 50 lbs on me. I came to the ice a little unsure of myself because I mean come on- I'm gonna die. I stopped just shy of the Coach,

"By myself? Just me? What about my team? Do I EVEN get a team?" I asked smartly, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"You get a goalie, that's it" He said, looking me in the eyes, daring me to mouth off. Me being me, of course I did.

"How the FUCK is that fair?" I yelled, losing my temper… told ya.

"It's fair because I said it is, boy. Afraid you can't pull it off? A true Captain can hold his team up when all his players are out. But, if you're not Captain enough to do it, then chicken out, pussy." He ranted.

That hit me hard in the heart… I looked the man in the eyes, searching, trying to figure him out. This was a threat. I've earned my spot and my team members respected me as their captain. This mother fucker was testing me, testing my ability to play, and testing my ability to control my temper- which if that was a test, I failed miserably- and most of all, testing me as a captain.

I did the right thing by not saying anything to him. Keeping my mouth shut and getting me a goalie.

"Carlos!" I yelled. He is the best goalie that we had and he never let a puck get by him in a game. He smiled to me as we skated to the middle of the ice,

"Dude, you don't have to do this, this is fucking WHACK. Just report him to the Dean." Carlos said to me. He was right, this is fucking WHACK. But I couldn't show weakness to this prick. If I went to the Dean of the University and whined, I'm pretty sure people would call me a bitch… and only Logie gets to call me that in the bedroom.

"It's cool, Los. Just go guard the goal." I said, smiling and patting him on the shoulder. He look at me like I was crazy and maybe I am. But I look at it this way, this douche bag was trying to make me look weak and I wasn't. I'm an easy going laid back kinda guy and I'm the Captain of this Hockey team and I sure as hell wasn't gonna back down… not to him, not to anyone, not ever.

Even if I was dead…

I smiled as I met the other players in the middle of the ice. I've have never seen these guys to my knowledge, but they seemed kinda scary. But it's all part of the game Coach is trying to pull on me. By showing no fear and taking the task head on would piss him off greatly and that is my plan- Hey when in doubt just piss them off- it works…Usually.

The Coach dropped the puck on the ice and stood back, the whistle between his lips,

"First one to get a score of five goals wins the game" He smirked, his eyes cold as ice, "On my whistle."

I looked into the eyes of the 'Captain' of the other team and thought nothing of his size, but of his skill. I've never seen these guys play, so I don't know how they are going to act. Obviously, they were gonna act on the orders of the Coach, so they were gonna try to make me eat ice. Ok, I'm over thinking this… just do what comes natural to me.

That made me smile. That was what my mom would say to me when I was afraid of playing the other teams in high school, 'You were born to be on the ice, honey, don't over think things. Just do what comes naturally to you when you're on the ice and you will come out ahead in the game'. Katie and mom are why I still play hockey… more than anything, I feel like I have a piece of them with me when I play. I could still feel Katie's hand in mine as I taught her how to skate for the first time, I can still hear mom and her in the crowd cheering me and Logan on at all our games, I can still feel them here on the ice, and I love everything about it.

The whistle sounded and cut through my thoughts, bringing me back to the here and now. I rushed forward and got the puck away from 'guy #1' and sped down the ice. There were four other players rushing behind me, trying to catch up with me, but I swerved around them, never taking my eye or stick off the puck. I was nearing the goalie and he was huge, but obviously he didn't know how to guard the space he was occupying because he left his legs open, an amature move, and it is an easy goal. I had this game in the bag; concentrating on the goal, I didn't see the pack of five players rushing, coming at me at full speed. I swung my stick back and hit the puck just as I was slammed and dog piled into the side boards. I heard the whistle blow, through the fog in my brain and the pain running down my back and shoulders. The pile of players pushed off of me and I turned to see that I did in fact make the damn goal.

HOT DAMN!

I looked over to the box where the rest of my team was and they were cheering me on and then to the players and Coach - both parties looked pissed. The Coach turned and said something to them and then blew the whistle to sound that the game had started again.

Ok… it's ok… I've got this… just four more goals to make… how hard could it be, right? Honestly, my back is killing me, but I've been hurt worse than this, so I just needed to suck it up. Again, I faced off with 'guy#1' in the middle of the ice, and in no time the game started again. But this time, it wasn't like it was the first time.

As soon as the puck dropped, they were on me before I could even get my stick to the puck. I was ambushed by two players, both of them pushing me back, but I stood my ground. I tried to stake around them, but again I was blocked. I could feel the tension between them, like they had to do this or something bad would happen to them, and they weren't gonna leave me alone anytime soon. They came at me again, and knocked me on my ass.

Fine… let's play dirty then.

I got up, Iooking for the puck, and I saw it heading towards Carlos. He was the best we got, so I didn't have a worry there, just these two dumb fucks in front of me… suddenly, I made a quick move to throw them off, shouldering one of the first one in the gut and knocking him off balance and quickly to the ice. The second one was on me like magic, his gloved fist hitting the side of my head, but it didn't do any real damage- I was hardheaded for a reason- plus I've been in fist fights on the ice before a few times- ok a lot – I elbowed him in the nuts making him drop like a ton of bricks…. There's a reason for NUT CUPS and he didn't have his. I made it to Carlos just as one of the dudes swung his stick to make the shot and repaid him the favor of knocking him into the boards.

Carlos blocked the shot and hit the puck back to me, smiling like the goofball that he is. I raced once again down the ice towards the goalie, this time he didn't have his legs open- Wow that sounded wrong- but I made the shot and scored, pissing off the other team once again. And this where all the smack talk comes in,

"You got lucky, Bitch." 'guy #1' said, getting in my face and pushing me back.

"That's what your brother said last night when he let you fuck him" I knew it was a low blow, but that's what this game is… talking smack and hitting guys into the boards. I like to get physical.

And so did this guy, because next moment I was in an all out fight between him and the other players and I was getting me ass kicked. I saw Carlos and half of the other guys from my team come and join the fight. That made me happy, filled me with pride until it was knock out of me with my breath as I took a hit to the ribs. Logan came to my rescue- My knight in shining armor or would that be hockey gear? - ramming his shoulder into the guys back making him face plant into the ice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" A yell came over the fighting. We all stopped in med motion and looked over to the stand… Dean Professor Griffin was standing there with James beside him. I looked out to where the 'Coach' was and saw that he looked pissed.

Well, the bastard didn't even try to stop the fight. I've never seen the Dean look as pissed as he did now, even when a freshman broke into his office and peed in the draws of his desk.

"Coach Hamilton, what is the meaning of this?" Griffin demand as he slid over on the ice.

"Just some friendly competition going on sir" he said. So the fucker did have a name. Hmmm … I still didn't like him. I needed to talk to Griffin now that he is here.

"That's not what I was informed of by Mr. Diamond." Griffin said, putting a hand on James shoulder, "He informed me that you were holding tryouts again. Which, there is no need to as we are in the middle of the season. I've seen these boys play and they are fine in the positions that they have."

"Yes sir" Hamilton said.

I saw my chance and I took it.

"Sir, can you tell us what happened to Coach Roberts?" I asked my heart pounding. Again I felt that something bad had happened to him. I know it may sound stupid to other people, but I've learned to trust my gut. Maybe I'm just being overly paranoid, but I'd rather be that then stupid.

"He quit. I came in this morning to find his letter of resignation on my desk" Griffin said curtly.

"Oh" My mind went blank. I – I didn't expect that. I honestly thought that Coach Hamilton was fucking with us. Maybe I really wanted to hate him. Maybe I was losing my touch, losing myself. I still hate this Hamilton guy.

"I think that is enough of practice guys. I'll see you next week." Hamilton said.

Our eyes met and chills went down my back again. And it wasn't from being on the ice. I really hated this guy. He just got under my skin. He was just fucking creepy.

**A/N: OK SO DOES ANYONE ELSE HATE COACH HAMILTON? I DO! ^_^ I HOPE YOU PEEPS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA IF I GOT THE HOCKEY THING RIGHT =^_^= I HAD TO GUESS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW ;) I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Psychotic is Lose **

**BROUGHT TO YOU BY A REALLY LONG A/N: HEYO PEEPES! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND JMLHCPKSfan FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER XP AND TO FOR CONTINUING TO REVIEW =^_^= ALSO CHECK OUT OUR STORY THAT WERE CO-WRITING TOGETHER **_**BENEATH THE STARLIT SKY**_** IT'S UNDER JMLHCPKSfan PROFILE! SO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU LOVE KOGAN! ^_^ SORRY IT'S LATE HERE LIKE 2 AM AND I CANT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GO TO SLEEP…SOOOOOOO WHAT DO I DO? DRINK DR.P AND EAT SWEETS! JJJJJUUUUUSSSSSTTTTTTT WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTTT IIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **BOUNCES UP AND DOWN IN CHAIR** HA HA ANYWAYS I KNOW MY STORY IS GETTING READ AND VIEWED JUST WONDERING WHERE THE REVIEWS ARE….**COUGH COUGH SLIENT READERS** ITS COOL AT LEAST ITS GETTING READ AND THANK YOU FOR REAING ;D ANYWAYS AS USUAL WARNINGS: LANUAGE, SLASH, SEX, AND VOILENCE RATED M FOR A REASON PEEPS- YOU KNOW- THE USUAL I DO NOT OWN BTR IN ANYWAY OR FORM-BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ^_^ **

We were on Winter Break, which I am so thankful for and happy because that meant that this fucked up semester is over. I really needed a break from school. Usually I don't have this much trouble with it and I do pretty well, but for some reason … I just don't know. Ever since we got that new coach I've just been offa my game. It also didn't help that we lost that big game by two points… I mean I'm not going to be a pussy and bail out on practice just to avoid the prick … but it seems like I have a target on my back with the prick. It's like he has a stick stuck up his ass or something. There were so many times that the prick had gotten in my face and started screaming at me that I wanted to haul off and slam his face into the ice and destroy it… did I mention that I have I bad temper? Hehe

Naw, I am proud of myself- I didn't KILL the coach. I just… you know…. Let the air out of all of his tires… Logan HELPED me.

We didn't have any games or practice over Winter Break- also a plus. I had Logan all to myself with no interruptions. This year we were staying here in LA. We usually went back to Minnesota to be with Logan's family, but his parents were going to visit his grandma this year-who by the way didn't like gays, and I'm pretty sure that neither of us wanted to put up with the old bitch… this is the 21 Century get over it- Besides God LOVES all GAYS no matter WHAT.

Logan and I went to the mall to shop for gifts for each other and James and Carlos because face it – they're family. That thought made me smile. Times like this is hard for me… even if it was three years ago and the grieving time for someone is six months… it still hurts. Plus, I think in my case I disserved a little more time than the normal person… It's like a piece of my heart is chipped away each time.

Yes, I know I have Logan and James and Carlos, but it still hurts. I'm thankful for Logan. He is my rock- the love of my life and I don't know how I would survive if something were to happen to him… I honestly don't think I would make it- No I KNOW I wouldn't make it. My world WILL have NO meaning left because he's all I have left.

Ah- I'm a hopeless romantic- SHHH don't tell anyone I have an image to uphold- whatever the hell that is.

I smiled as Logan wrapped his hand around mine, weaving his fingers through my fingers,

"I love you babe" Logan said, leaning in to kiss my neck. I felt the heat of a blush coming to my cheeks. I loved that he could still make me blush and I think he did too by the comment that just left his mouth,

"Awww you're so cute Kenny," I love that he has pet names for me and I have them for him and he's not afraid to use them out in public.

"I love YOU" I said, giggling like a fool. What- he affects me- that should be a known fact by now to anyone who saw us out in public because we are in no way 'in the closet gays'.

"So who'd you want to shop for first?" Logan said as we walked down the walk way for the mall, looking at all the stores.

"Hmmm… Let's do James first because you know he's gonna want the Cudda Man Spray Collection. And Carlos LOVES his corndogs and Helmets, so he will be easy to shop for." I answered. I swear Carlos and James are a weird couple but they fit each other to the 'T' and I'm pretty sure if Carlos didn't have James he would marry a box of Corndogs, seriously- no joke.

We had stopped in front of the Cudda Store and just staired because it was like a fucking mad house in there. The store had a 50% off sell on all of the products. We witnessed a lady do a flying tackle on another lady to get the last bottle of body wash. We looked at each other,

"Really? I don't want to die!" Logan said seriously with laughter dancing behind his deep dark brown eyes. I am staring like a fool and I agreed with him. He could tell me anything in that moment and I would have agreed with him. But back at earth,

"C'mon, we can show James our bruises and make him buy us lunch or something…besides he'd the same for us, right?" I giggled.

"Hmmm…. I don't know babe… he is 'the face'" Logan said and we both laughed and went into the store.

It wasn't that bad… and we were kinda late to the sell anyways so we got the left over's of the sell, which was actually some pretty awesome stuff because it was everything that James used- weird. We got in line to pay for the items we picked up and then left the store. As we were leaving, my cell phone started ringing,

"Crap" I said as I dug it out of my back pocket. I looked at the caller id and knew the number because it was a private number. The only person who has this number was Logan Dad.

"It's your dad." I showed Logan the screen of my phone.

"You want me to answer it?" Logan asked.

"Naw, it's ok." I said sliding the green arrow to the right of the screen to answer the call, "Hi Mr. Mitchell! It's good to hear from you" I said smiling.

"Kendall- where are you?" He said panicked. That was weird.

"Um, at the mall Christmas shopping with Logan, why?" I was confused, but I got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You need to get Logan and leave immediately" Mr. Mitchell said calmly.

"Why?" I asked again, panic rising in my voice, altering Logan who came to my aid, taking the phone away from me.

"Dad, its Logan" He said into the phone taking my hand. I watched as his eyes went from soft and light to cold and hard, a pissed off look on his face.

"How'd the fuck did that happen?!" He said angrily into the phone, his hand convulsing around it. I hope he didn't break it. Logan listened to his father, his face getting darker by the minute. He gently pulled me to the front of the mall and out of the revolving doors. His dad talked to him for a couple of minutes then,

"You better hope so… I can't believe this!" He stopped suddenly dead in his tracks making me run into his back. Logan let go of my hand and turned away from me and spoke lowly to his father, the anger in his voice hot enough to burn anyone standing close enough to him,

"Dad, we're not leaving, and I'm NOT leaving Kenny. If the motherfucker comes near me or him I'll slit his fucking throat. You SHOULD do you're fucking job and fine the bastard. I'll keep in touch." He pocketed my phone in his pocket and turned slowly to face me, putting a smile on his face like the conversation didn't even happen. It scared me.

I knew he was pissed about something and I've never really seen him pissed off before but I knew when he was pissed beyond hell the person who was in the line of fire better watch the fuck out.

He walked slowly over to me, like I am a scared animal and I was about to blot. I hate when people treat me like that- like I'm fucking fragile. Seriously, I'm NOT gonna spontaneously combust. But I knew he had a reason for acting this way- I am just afraid to know what it is.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked serious, no room for him to back out of not telling me.

"Kendall-"Logan said softly- AGAIN with him acting like I am fragile.

"No- Dammit Logan just fucking TELL me! I'm not gonna break!" I said pissed off. I regretted the way I said that because I saw the look of hurt pass over his face. But the look is gone just as quickly as it came.

He let out a deep sigh,

"You're father escaped from prison…" He said. He didn't say anything else; he just let that soak in for a moment.

My mind went blank… everything seemed to slow down for a few seconds, swirling in a dizzying matter and it was getting hard to breathe and then suddenly everything seemed to fast forward to present,

"W-When? How?" I asked utterly dumbfounded.

"A month ago"

Well fuck me… I snapped… I guess I was gonna SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST…

"AND I'M JUST FINDING OUT NOW?!" I yelled, throwing down the bags I had in my hands and jerking away from Logan.

"Kendall- It'll be ok Kendall! They have us on watch with the best FBI agents!" Logan said coming to me trying to calm me down.

But I didn't need to be touched right now. I am cracking from the inside out. All the duct tape and glue is not holding anymore. I am breaking before mine and Logan's eyes.

"No! Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled pushing him away from me. I am having a panic attack, but my version is not the typical definition of the word where people can't breathe and they start to cry until they pass out- Nope I get fucking pissed and break stuff and scream and yell and hit until I pass out-unless somehow I'm calmed down. And that's what Logan is trying to do- calm me down. But I'm not having any of it.

"Kenny- you need to calm down!" Logan pleaded with me. I rounded on him, tears running down my face and I am shaking,

"CALM DOWN!? CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! MY PSYCHOTIC FATHER ESCAPED FUCKING PRISON A DAMN MONTH AGO AND NOW I'M JUST NOW FINDING THE FUCK OUT! HE'S COMING AFTER ME! AND HE'S GONNA COME AFTER YOU AND EVERYBODY ELSE I FUCKING LOVE BECAUSE THE PEOPLE AT THE MOTHERFUCKING SHITHOLE OF A PRISON CAN'T DO THEIR FUCKING JOBS LIKE THEY'RE FUCKING PAID TO DO! SO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed at him, my fists hitting his chest. But Logan being Logan – the ever caring, ever giving STRONG Logan- he took my hits and stood his ground.

Logan is shorter than me, but way stronger than me- So, so, soooo MUCH stronger than me because next I am swinging for his face next and in an instant he had my fist in his and my arm twisted behind my back in a flash. My back against his firm chest and his other arm wrapped loosely around my neck. I struggled with him lightly in my frazzled state of mind.

"Shhh, Kenny- I got you- I got you babe. It's gonna be ok" He whispered into my neck kissing it, waiting for me to calm down. My breathing is labored and next thing I know I am balling my eyes out into his chest, my legs giving out on me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his shirt. I think I cried all the broken pieces of my heart on to his shirt and Logan didn't give a shit. He just stood there hugging me and petting my hair away from my face, which is soaked with sweat.

Just as soon as it started it was over. I was done crying, tears drying quickly- sometimes I think I'm bipolar with my emotions. I cleared my throat and wiped at my face. I know it is red and puffy, which I hate.

"What else did your dad say?" I said thickly.

"Ken, I think this needs to wait." Logan said softly.

"No! Logan, I need to know. Please tell me… I'm tired of being SCARED of him-I'm tired of looking over my shoulder." I whispered looking into Logan's dark eyes watching the fight that battled within them.

"He escaped a month ago. The FBI didn't say anything because they didn't know where he went. They COULDN'T trace him. But a few days ago, a facial recognition program picked up on him. He's here in LA and they think he's coming here. But Dad said not to worry because we have the best FBI agents watching us and looking out for him…. he also wanted me to leave and go back to Minnesota to be with mom but I TOLD him I'm not leaving you for anything. I'll protect you babe and so will the FBI" He said picking me up to help me stand on my feet.

"You mean the same dumb fuck FBI agents that didn't KNOW where he was? Oh yeah I FEEL extremely safe." I said smart-assed.

"Yeah… that could be a problem- but look on the bright side… you STILL have ME to protect you and I won't let anything happen to you." He said gently, his thumb wiping away my dried tear tracks.

I didn't know what to say. I can feel my life crumbling around my feet. I really didn't feel safe with the FBI watching us because well… I mean look they couldn't find the bastard for almost a month. And now he's so close to my door step. I can't stand the thought of something happening to Logan and it be my fault… I would never live it down, never let it go if something happened to the love of my life because of my fucked up in the head father. I looked in to Logan's eyes and what I am about to do is gonna slowly kill me, but I couldn't let anything happen to Logan. He disserved someone better than me. Someone who wasn't as fucked up as me and who didn't have a psycho after his ass. I couldn't-WOULDN'T let Logan risk his life for me.

"You should do what your dad said Logie. You need to go back to Minnesota with your mom and be safe. Don't worry about me." I whispered.

The look I saw on Logan's face broke my heart.

"Kendall, don't start this shit. I'm not leaving you and that's final. I don't give a shit about your father. He can come for me and you and I will protect you with my life. I will show him the true meaning of 'psycho'. I love you, babe, with all my heart. I know this meant sound corny but take it as you please, Kendall the world stops when I put my arms around you and nothing even matters. We built this new life together and this stupid little mother fucker won't knock it down. I'm not going anywhere and that's final. I'll protect you." Logan said, kissing my lips softly and wrapping his arms around me.

My heart swelled with pride. I do have to admit that it is kinda corny what he just said, but it's cool because Logan is MY cornball.

"I love you too. I just don't want anything to happen to you." I whispered, laying my head down on his shoulder, exhaustion taking me over.

"C'mon Ken. Let's go home and I'll fix you some hot coco" Logan said gently, picking up the bags that I threw down.

"With Marshmallows?" I said, cutely

"Yep."

"K… don't tell James that I damaged to Cudda Products… I think he would go crazy." I said giggling.

"I think your right." He giggled too.

**(RICKS POV)**

I watched my son in the parking lot with his boyfriend from behind a trashcan. That surprised me. I didn't think Kendall would turn gay… but then again he is the son of the bitch of a dead whore ex-wife of mine. And he did hang around Logan a lot… now that makes sense. I hate Logan. That kid with his stupid smarts and he looked like a tough one to take down. But he also personally got under my skin and I had a bone to pick with that faggot. They think they can HIDE from me? Guess again mother fuckers! No one can hide from me!

He and his father are the reason I was sent to prison. Maybe I had had too much to drink that day but still those whores got what they disserved. It was their fault that this happened. They are to blame for Jennifer and me breaking up. It's their fault. Three years I spent in that fucking hell hole of a prison. That was three years to long. And now it's time to come back with a new attitude that all three of them would never see coming until it's too late and I have Kendall and Logan in my grasp. I will lie and wait and plan everything out. This is going to be perfect. I laughed - Daddy's back baby boy and ready to play. Are you?

**(KENDALL POV)**

_I was in darkness, freezing. It was quite- to quite- like I was deaf with the soundlessness pressing against my eardrums. Then I heard it… his voice, sending chills down my body making me shiver, wanting to vomit. _

"_C'mon on baby boy… come and play with me." Ricks voice cut the silence. _

"_No!" I shouted, "You're not fucking real!" shaking my head._

"_Oh, but I am, you no good excuse for a son." He laughed again, but it sounded wrong like glass on a chalkboard, setting my nerves on edge,_

"_I think we should play a game." He whispered, his breathe hot in my ears. I tried to get up and run, but the darkness was wrapping around me, trapping me, and holding me hostage as Rick laughed in the background and then everything changed in front of my eyes._

_A single light shined on a form tied to a chair. The light was blinding to me and it took forever for my eyes to adjust, but when they did my heart stopped completely. The person had a head of the blackest hair and I knew the outline of those muscles, the curve of the jaw, the taste of those full luscious lips, the sound of his voice, the sound and rhythm of his heart… it was my Logan… his shirt was torn and bruises litter his body. A deep gaping hole in his chest with blood slowly dripping on to his stomach._

_Why was he moving? …_

_What was wrong with him? … _

"_What did you do to him?" I screamed at Rick._

"_I didn't do anything to him." he whispered a smirk on his face._

"_W-What do you mean?" _

"_God you're stupid- YOU did this. Not me. YOU KILL LOGAN" he yelled in my face._

"_NO! You're lying!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face._

"_Look at yourself, baby boy- YOU"RE JUST LIKE DADDY NOW!" _

_Suddenly I was in front of a mirror. I looked at my reflection. I … I had blood everywhere. On my face and clothes and a steady drip coming from my hands. I looked at my hands- I tried not to but they were drawn there on their own. I had a bloody knife in my hands and a pulsing heart in my other. I looked back at Logan and realization hit me hard… _

_I did this… I killed Logan… _

_I'm just like him._

_I dropped both of them and backed away from the mirror. I was sobbing, my tears blocking my view of where I was going. I knocked into a hard body and comfort ran through my body immediately._

"_L-Logie?" I whispered, "Please, you have to help me". _

"_I can't" he whispered back._

"_W-Why? I need you!" I yelled._

"_I can't because you killed me." he said loudly, "YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME!"_

"_NO!" I screamed backing away from him, but he wasn't my Logie. No this was the dead butchered version of Logan. His body was deteriorating quickly, the skin sliding of his face._

"_YES! YOU KILL ME!" He screamed even louder._

"_No!" I cried weakly, backing away from him until I backed into someone else._

"_Yes!" I heard Katie's voice whispered softly in my ear, "You killed us all… IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE ALL DEAD!" she screamed her small dead hands wrapping around my neck and choking me._

"_No! Stop! Please!" I cried again, struggling against Katie's boney hands._

"_No," Both Logan and Katie laughed evilly, "You're joining us Kenny"_

_Then suddenly my mother was in front of me with a knife, Logan and Katie holding my arms, keeping me from running away._

"_This is gonna hurt a lot Kenny… but just remember I love you" She whispered laughing wickedly soft. She stabbed the butcher knife into my chest, into my heart, spraying us all with blood, excruciating pain through my body, bowing my spine, taking my breath away, and sending me to my knees._

"_NO!" I gurgled, blood spilling down my lips and darkness starting to taking over. I saw my mother reach in to my chest and pull my heart from it._

_The last words on my lips,_

"_I'm sorry" then nothing._

**ANOTHER A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SCARY? CORNY? GOOD? GREAT? QUICK QUESTION- DOES ANYONE ELSE DREAM ABOU THE STORIES THEY WRITE? BECAUSE HONESTLY THIS WAS A DREAM I HAD… HMMM… I GUESS MY MIND IS A SCARY PLACE TO BE! XD ANYWHO -^_^- -LET ME KNOW PEEPS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT… I HAD FUN WRITING IT XP. REVIEWS FEED MY EVIL ARMY OF UNICORNS- YOU SHOULD MAKE THEM HAPPY AND SAVE YOUR DARIY QUEEN MUWAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – REVIEW! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: C'mon Babe**

**Heyo Peeps! Soooo SORRY for the LONG wait… Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites ^_^ Seriously, you guys are awesome! BIG thanks to my homies JMLHCPKSfan and Winterschild for the advice on this chapter. Because seriously this is like the 12****th**** time I've rewritten this chapter and I think its all gravy now! ^_^ Also I start the Fall Semester of college next month, so my updates might take me a while. I have a heavy load this semester. I'm taking college level calculus, American lit, Phil, and Economics 251- again**sigh- I WILL TWART YOU THIS TIME DAMMIT** Anyways, I hope y'all like this chapter :D Remember to PLEASE review :P – As Always **SIGH** I do not own BTR in any way or form xP WARNINGS: CUSSING, VOLIENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT, - THE USUSAL ^_^**

*****Remember that the first part of this will be in **_**Logan's Pov **_**which will look like this when the POV changes or starts… So NO CONFUSION XD*****

_**LOGAN'S POV**_

I am jerked awake by Kendall who is whimpering in his sleep. His arm is laid across my chest while lying on his stomach- I guess that's what woke me up. I watch his face sleepily and see that pain passes over it, which makes him groan out in his sleep again and he starts talking a little- incoherent mumbling. He's deep in sleep, so it must be one hell of a nightmare for him to start mumbling- he's never done that before and for me to wake up on my own, which I never do - unless he screams in his sleep. I'm a heavy sleeper, always have been, but I can always tell when he wakes up, like we're connected by something more than love and in a ways we are. Kendall is everything to me – my life, my body, my soul, my heart, and I will do everything in my power to protect him from that bastard of a prick asshole father of his.

I am still pissed at MY father for suggesting that I pack up everything and leave Kendall to save my own ass. He knows I would never do that. How could he say that to me? He knows that I love Kendall; He knows how I feel about this green eyed blond. But he doesn't care, he only cares about his son, but … I don't know… I think that's why I took the chance when we had the opportunity to leave Minnesota because I couldn't stand his shit anymore. That asshole couldn't even do his own fucking job and now look!

I watch in awe as I realize that Kendall is even beautiful when he is a sleep even with his mouth open a little. He makes my heart flutter even while covered in drool.

I smirk but it's lost as Kendall moaned in his sleep again- this one is long and painful, then the unthinkable happens- he stops breathing. WHAT THE FUCK? I set up quickly thinking that it's just a hitch in his breath…

Seconds tick by…

Tick tock….

Tick tock, tick tock….

Nope he's NOT breathing…. OH FUCK! I panic for a few seconds then I just jump into action. I have to DO CPR, my medical training kicking in. God, why me? I never WANTED to have to do this to someone that I love.

I roll him over on to his back and tipping his head I breathe into his mouth and do the thirty chest compressions. I wait to see if he breathes on his own…

Tick tock…

Nope … Dammit why did he stop breathing? I continue with the CRP, but after two minutes of him still not breathing I grow desperate.

"C'mon! Damn it Kendall! Don't you DARE leave me!" I yelled, doing the compressions again, tears streaming down my face. "Not this way! PLEASE! KENNY!"

I lean down again to give him breath- choking on my sobs- but as my lips touch his an electrical shock ran through my lips and God must have been listening to me because Kendall jerks awake, choking on his breath and going into a coughing fit.

_**KENDALL'S POV**_

I blink confusingly at Logan while coughing, who is above me with tears running down his pale cheeks.

"Logie" I asked, then suddenly I am in his arms with him crushing me into his chest and he's sobbing. I'm utterly lost. I have no idea what's going on, but it must be something bad if it's got Logan crying. Because he's really not one to show he's emotions to anyone.

Damn my chest hurts…

"K-Kendall, don't you ever do that again!" Logan said, sobbing in my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight, my heart breaking because I never want to see him cry.

"Baby, what're talking about?" I asked my mind still a little foggy.

"Y-You stopped breathing in y-your sleep. I h-had to give you C-CPR" Logan said pulling back from me looking into my eyes.

"Oh…well that would explain why my chest hurts" I said making a weak attempt to make him laugh. It worked. He smacked me lightly in the chest,

"Don't ever do that to me again, you dickhead!" He smiled through his tears, "What're you dreaming about? I heard you moaning in your sleep and then you just stopped breathing."

Oh… I really didn't want to burden him with my guilty dream after him seeing me almost die. I guess I could say that's what that was. I looked Logan over quickly making sure that he didn't have a hole in his chest. That thought brought tears to my eyes.

Logan saw them and brought me back into another hug, my head leaning against his chest- his warm chest with a strong and steady heartbeat- a heartbeat that I ripped from his chest with my hand and laughed in the mirror…... Katie and Momma… oh GOD they… t-they killed me! I almost died in my sleep if it wasn't for Logan I would have….

I take that as a sign that I'm gonna die or this is just my conscious telling me that I need to ask God for forgiveness. The guilt that I feel now is slowly crushing my heart. I feel guilty as hell having Logan holding me now. I killed him!

I push Logan away from me in a panic, falling out of our bed in a heap,

"Kendall what the hell?" Logan yelped, surprised to be in the floor and coming closer to me.

"NO!" I yelled, crab walking backwards away from him, "Stay away from me- I-I don't want to hurt you, Logie!"

I watch in a panic as confusion passes over his face,

"What are you talking about, baby?" Logan said gently to me to realization that I must be still in a dream, but I wasn't. I'm awake- I think.

"You just need to leave before it's TOO late for you. I don't want to turn into him and kill you." I whisper as tears spill from my eyes. Once again I feel like I'm losing my mind. I want this to end. I want this be over and be back to normal- whatever the fuck normal is.

"Kendall" Logan said softly and gently, "What're you talking about?"

"I kill you… in my dream- I killed you." I cried, wrapping my arms around my knees, "I ripped your heart out and laughed, and then you came back alive and so did Katie and Momma. You and Katie held my arms while Momma stabbed me in the heart and I let y'all do it. I didn't fight it because I knew- know- I deserve it." I whispered.

Logan sucked in a breath and is holding it for a while- I can see the gears in his head turning trying to figure out what I just said. I know it doesn't make no sense- I just think my brain is fucked.

"Oh Kenny, I'm not going anywhere, sweet cheeks. I'm here for the long haul. I love you too much to leave you- Specially now when you need me most."

"Please!" I begged him, "I'ma cause you nothing but pain and heartache. Y-You have to l-leave" I said as my once again my heart breaks into a million little pieces. I know Logan is tired of me telling him to leave and it shows me that he loves me so much because even when my life is shit and I'm on a shit-list he still stays by me. But no matter how much that makes me love him more and more, I know deep down inside that this is the right thing to do. I'm destined for doom for DEATH.

"No" Logan says gently, shaking his head, "No, no, no, no… you can't get rid of me that easily Ken. No matter how dark and painful things seem right now, I'm not leaving your side. I NEED you. I LOVE you, Kenny. I'm not GOING anywhere."

I look at Logan in shock and awe. But the more I think about it, I realize that we're meant to be together. It's in God's Plans for me and him. He's testing us, throwing us curve balls after curve ball. But that's life and I'm – WE'RE gonna take this shit head on. Logan is my angel sent to me from the Lord.

Usually I'm not this religious. I mean I believe in the Lord, and I say my prayers at night. But… after all the shit that I've been through … I can't… I don't know what to do… chills run down my body as my guilt gets heavier in my heart… I need to talk to a priest or a Father- aren't they the same?

"Then at least take some time off school. I know we're on break. But it's a new semester when we come back. Please? I'd feel safer with you'd not in school."

"Hmmm… Ok… Anything you want babe, I think it'd be a good idea for the both of us to get away for a while… Maybe go rent a cabin near a lake?" he whispered.

"Ok. Deal, but first c-can you come with me to a Church before we go?" I suddenly asked Logan.

"What?" Logan asked confused. I smile, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand shakily.

"A church" I said, getting up and pulling Logan with me,"I need to get this guilt offa me, Logie. Offa my heart before it smashes it. I NEED to talk to Him."

"At-"he looked at the clock, "3am in the morning?"

"Yes! Please!" I pleaded pulling on his hand to the door.

"Ok, Ok, Kenny, but first you might WANT to put on some pants" Logan laughed, looking at me in my boxers.

"Right- what'd I do with you?" I laughed.

"Dunno" he smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TARGETS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TARGETS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**KENDALL'S POV **_

Churches in L.A. are fucking big and a little scary looking at 3:30 in the morning. I'm glad we drove instead of walking like I wanted too- so glad I have Logan. Logan and I walk quietly into the white church's big oak doors. I don't care what church we go to. I actually haven't set foot near a church or been in one since Momma and Katie died. Walking into one now felt kinda weird, but right at the same time. I … feel at home… is that weird- oh no NOT at all. I really just needed to get this offa my chest, even though everyone already knows… I have no idea what I'm doing here – looking for guidance?

Logan and I hold hands as we walk through the big open area where they have service, the wood creaking as we move. I'm guessing we are in a Catholic Church because of the big cross with Jesus nailed to the cross with The Crown of Thorns on his head that was behind the Priests pew- it is beautiful- breathtaking.

A man in his late fifties came to us from a small door that led to his office. He looks at us holding hands and a frown played across his old face. I didn't care- I just needed to confess to someone that is close to the 'Big Man'. If this man frowned upon gays then he needed to leave L.A. because there are a bunch of us, and God STILL loves us.

"Hello, I'm Father Dan, what brings you children here this early?" He said softly. Hmmm…. Maybe I misjudged him….but REALLY with the 'children' thing? Ok that is kinda weird.

"I need to confess or something. I don't know what you call it, or how it works…. I – I – just need someone to talk to about a dream that I've had and it scared me." I whispered, not meeting the gaze of the Father. I felt Logan pull me close to him by my hand, his hold on it tightening.

"The confession booth is this way" Father Dan said pointing his thumb behind him to an area that was lit by candles. "If you'll follow me, another Father will be with you soon."

I look at Logan and he smiles at heartwarming smile,

"I'll be right here baby, go do what you need too" He said smiling widely so that his dimples showed and almost made me melt in my Vans. I kiss Logan long and hard just to mess with the Father. I couldn't help it- it's in my nature.

I follow the Father to the area where I would confess my sins to an unknown person. I guess that is why it is easier for people to tell their problems because they couldn't see the person that they were talking to. As I went into the small box my heart is beating so damn fast and loud I'm sure that God could hear it in heaven. The quite pressed down in my ears like it did in my dream, and for a minute I start to panic, but I took a deep breath and let it out. I will be ok… I hope… oh who am I kidding- I'm FUCKED in more ways than one.

I jump at the sudden voice that comes through the little voice box next to my mouth,

"You are very trouble, child, what brings you?" A deep comforting voice said.

"W-What do you m-mean?" I stutter, now feeling like this is a big mistake, fearing that I am being judged before I get to say anything.

"You have a big secret. That's why you came, right? To be forgiven by a servant of the Lord. So, what troubles thee?" the Father's deep voice vibrated through the confession box.

Wow I laugh a little at the Shakespeare like language.

"I killed my family" I say bluntly.

"What do you mean?" the voice asked confused.

"Well… not …. Literally kill them. My dad killed my mother and baby sister… three years ago. He was put in prison but now he escaped and is now after me and my boyfriend. I had a dream where I became my father and killed them all over again and all I did was laugh and roll in the blood. I'm… I –I'm scared that I will turn into him. I am his kid. I'm scared all the time… I miss my family." I finish rushing the words as tears rush my eyes but I don't let them fall.

"You are a troubled soul."

"Gee, thanks you mother fucker!" I scolded the man.

"No! Child you misunderstood me. You have a choice; the road is forked before you. You can take the dark path which will be easy and will turn your soul dark, or you can take the lighted path, which will be hard and test you but will be rewarding in the end. The choice is yours, you just have to pick."

Great a bunch of fortune cookie shit. Maybe this still is a bad idea after all.

"So does God forgive me?" I whispered.

"No… there is nothing to forgive, child. What you Father did is his sin and his sin to BEAR alone. That was not your fault. But you're dramatized, you have to forgive yourself and let that pain out of your heart. " He said soothingly.

"Ok… thank you for your help." I say, realizing that I still blame myself for not saving them. I feel like a failure or I did. I know this will take time but this is a step closer for me to forgiving myself- even though it's not my fault. But tell that to someone who'd watch his family die before his eyes.

"You're welcome, child. I can feel that your heart is lighter, yes?"

"Yes, thank you Father."

I walk out of the confession box and walk with a little bounce in my step over to Logan who is staring pissed at the Farther Dan.

"You ready to go baby?" I asked sweetly, noticing the tension between them.

"Yep, let's blow this hell hole." Logan said, rudely.

"Do not cuss in the grace of God, boy!" Father Dan scolded.

"Really? You're going to say that too ME when YOU just cussed me OUT in the GRACE of GOD?! You're a fucking a fucking TWO-FACED ASSHOLE and you're THE disgrace to the Lord." Logan said, evilly.

"Logie, what happened?" I asked gently trying to get Logan to calm down because I knew something had- this isn't Logan. Father Dan said something to piss him off.

"He's a homophobic! He TRIED to throw me out while I was waiting for you. Then he started on how being a 'homo' is against the Bible and that we will go to hell!" Logan snarled using quotation marks with his fingers on the word Homo.

Ok, NOW I'm pissed. I hate when people got all scared and got their panties up their ass. Hey- If I'm GAY then that's my business, NO one else's. It's also BETWEEN me and God- it's none of their DANM business. I get up into Father Dan's face almost like I am going to kiss him- eeewwww GROSS! - and smirk,

"God loves gays too and if you have a PROBLEM with that then you are NO servant of the Lord." I hiss and then just for good measure I kiss the old bastard. He yelped and fell back on his ass like I hit him. Logan and I both laughed,

"You might want to wash your mouth before you TURN gay." Logan said, laughing and cracking a smile so wide I thought it would split his face in half.

We walk hand in hand out of the church and to our car, never looking back at the church and we're never coming here ever again.

The ride back to the apartment didn't take long, like five minutes. I am feeling great- light hearted. I smile as I hold hands with Logan as we walk to the elevator and back to the apartment.

"I love you Logie" I whisper, leaning my head on his shoulder as the ride took us up. We share a long deep kiss.

"I love you too Ken, I never want to lose you." He whispers against my lips.

"You won't" I whisper back.

We step out of the elevator, Logan taking out the keys and unlocking the door. We walk into the apartment in the dark, knowing where all the furniture is, so we actually never turn the lights on. I went in to the kitchen to get a drink – that confession made me thirst as hell,

"Hey Lo-" A heavy gloved hand slams over my mouth, cutting off my words, muffling my screams for Logan. I struggle with the intruder, but I stop when I feel a cold blade against my throat and warm breath against my cheek as the man whispers in my ear,

"Shhh… we're not alone. Your boyfriend will be in here shortly, alive. But if you fight me, I'll see to it that he never sees the light of day, got it?"

I nod my head 'yes' as I wait for the right moment to attack this bitch. It's a cheap blow to pull a knife, so maybe the dude didn't know how to fight or something. I size up the guy from behind me, noticing that he's a few inches taller than me, which meant if I place some well landed blows I could hurt this bitch. But the down side is that he has a knife to my throat- ha when does that ever stop me?- I'm a Hockey Player!

The waiting is killing me, what is only a few seconds passing by seems like years to me. My heart is pounding in my ears and making my hands sweat and my legs go weak. I can't wait anymore. I grab the arm that has the knife and pull it away as I throw my head back, stomping on the bad guy's foot making him choke and yell, effectively making him let me go.

"Logan! RUN!" I yell as I try to run into our bedroom where Logan went, but before I can make it there I feel a burning pain shoot through my right thigh and I go down face first over the coffee table landing on my stomach. I groan in pain as I turn over and see by the moonlight through the living room window the knife that was held to my neck is now sticking out the back of my thigh. I try to get up to get to Logan, surely he heard me yell, unless he's unconscious or worse- 'No don't think that Kendall- he's ok'

"Here, let me help you with that, Kenny" the man says behind me

"F-FUCK!" I yell as the knife is suddenly gone and the bastard is above me again. What he called me just registered with my pain fogged brain. How'd the fuck does he know my name?

"W-What did you call me? How'd you know my name?" I whisper in fear, crawling backward away from the man with the knife.

"Oh" he laughs, "I know everything about you, buddy"

Well if that's not a little creepy.

"What the fuck do you want?" I stutter a little, panic in my voice.

The man's reply is interrupted by a scream of pain- Logan's scream. Panic takes over my body and adrenaline rushs through my veins pushing the pain away and I scramble to my feet, running into our room, but once again I am grabbed from behind by the nameless man, but I've had enough of his shit. I elbow him in the face, snapping his nose and for good measure I kick him in the balls. I went into our bedroom, my hands fumbling for the light switch, finding it and turning it on, blinded by the lights, I stop at the sight before me.

Another bad guy stood over Logan who holds his left arm close to him and has a couple of bruises littering his face and jaw line. The man holds a gun pointed at Logan breathing harshly through the pain. I look at the gun and realize it has a silencer on the tip of it- OH GOD DID LOGAN GET SHOT?! Oh God please no!

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yell as I run and tackle the asshole to the ground and away from Logan, he drops the gun, and we are both struggling to get to it. I get the upper hand on the guy and punch him a couple of times, stunning him. I make a grab for the gun and the brilliant idea comes to me to slide it under the dresser, so no one else can get to it.

Now the only weapons they have is their fists, but I also have mine- I think it's fair- kinda. But, now there are two against one because I think Logan is down for the count.

Mother fucker…

I look at the two bad guys and wait for them to make a move. The guy with the busted nose looks pissed at me and I am betting on him to make the first move, which he did, but he pulls another gun on me… well fuck me.

"C'mon, move. NOW!" he yells at me, motioning for me to move forward, "Or I'll SHOOT Logan!"

I came towards him and as soon as I am close enough he backhands me hard with the gun making me drop to the floor. Honestly, I didn't see that one coming, but I know more is to come. I can feel it. I yelp in pain when he grabs me by my hair and drags me into the living room, dropping me there. I lay there in a heap, trying to control my breathing, my pain, and panic that are trying to take over.

My head hurts like hell and I am dizzy, trying hard not to pass out. I can't pass out! Logan needs me! I'm not letting another person die because of me! I try to get back up, to get back to Logan, who I know is in pain, but once again I am kicked back down. The first guy that attacked me in the kitchen must really have a vendetta out on me- he rolls me on to my back and sets on my chest making it hard for me to breathe and beats the shit outta me.

Punch after punch, his knuckles digging into my skin.I can feel my skin breaking, bruising, and bleeding, and peacefulness overcomes me, then next thing I know I'm being smacked awake,

"Hey! Don't you go to sleep on me you piece of shit! I'm now where near done with your ass!" He yells at me spit hitting my face. I hear another groan of pain and my eyes snap open a little- they're a little blurry, but I hear another groan- Logan!

"No!" I yell, suddenly jerking and bucking the man offa me, throwing him into the table. I locate Logan near the entrance of the kitchen; all the lights have been turned on now, and see that Logan is tied up in a chair and looks pale and I know why- his left arm is broken and having it pulled back doesn't help. I rush to him on unsteady legs and try to get him untied, but my hands are shaking so bad that I can't. I'm so focused on Logan that I don't hear the two men come up behind me- until it's too late. I can feel the cold metal of a gun press into the back of my shoulder- I know it's not a killing blow- I've been shot there before, but I'm close to Logan and if he shoots me the bullet will go through me into Logan. I don't want that. I've never wanted this….

It's like my dream all over again I think dizzily.

"Daddy says 'hello'" the dude whispers in my ear, "And this is just a teaser" he says before pulling the trigger and at the same moment I move so that the bullet only grazes Logan and I take the full impact of the bullet.

I hear Logan scream and continue to scream my name as I fall to the floor and watch in a haze while the two men walk out through our front and into the cold night air wearing ski masks- ha it never occurred to me to pull them off. Oh well. They weren't hear that long- like 20 minutes- amazing how in a short amount of time, I'm once again close to death. Hopefully James and Carlos heard all the screaming and called the police- but I don't have much faith in them- the police I mean. Once again, I hear Logan screaming my name and sirens in the background, but it's so hard to keep my eyes open. The last thought I have before I give into the darkness is, 'I love you Logan.' His screaming falling on deaf ears.

**A/N : So what y'all think? Like it? Hate it? Want to kill me? ** hides in my castle- Na na na you can't see me** please review I like reading what y'all have to say! REMEMBER FARTS ARE WHEN YOUR BUTT MAKES A WISH ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6:You Have the Wrong Guy Dumbass

**Chapter 6: You've Got the Wrong Guy Dumbass**

**BROUGHT TO YOU BY A REALLY LONG A/N: Heyo! Guys! I love all the reviews and support that I'm getting on this ^_^ 22 Reviews! I'M SOOOO HHHHHHHHAAAAPPPPYYYYYYYY! You guys are the best! This starts off in Logan's POV and it will pick up in the apartment where Kendall passed out :D JUST A WARNING THIS GETS WORSE… MORE BAD SHIT WILL HAPPEN BEFORE IT GETS BETTER…ARE YOU READY?! YES I'M EVIL, BUT THAT'S OK! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA**

**WARNING: SWEARING, ABUSE, SEX, DARK THEMES… YOU KNOW THE USUAL. DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OR FORM ACTUALLY OWN BTR…ONLY IN MY HEAD XD**

_**LOGAN'S POV**_

Everything is in slow motion, playing a deadly game before my eyes, as I watch Kendall throw one of the men into the coffee table and then run to me. He tries to untie my hands and free me from the chair but his hands are shaking too much and he can't grip the ropes that bind me to the chair. I'm in so much pain- my arm is killing me and my ribs throb in time with my heart, the pain intensifies and stills my heart as I watch both of the men attack Kendall and I am helpless to watch, then I hear the cock of the hammer and the cold whisper that send chills down my body,

"Daddy says hello … this is just a teaser" I hear the sound of the silencer and pain rips through my shoulder as Kendall falls to the floor in a boneless heap.

"K-Kendall!?" I scream, trying to look over my shoulder, but all I see is blood coming from my shoulder. I watch in shock as the motherfuckers walk through the door and don't look back- why would I expect them too? I watch as Kendall tries to hold on to consciousness, fighting with the blood loss and pain. I see his eyes close once again for the second time tonight and I don't know if he's gonna make it… I fucking lose it!

"YOU FUCKING PUSSY'S! COME THE FUCK BACK! I'MA FUCKING KILL YYYYYOOOOUUUUU! COME BBBBAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK! I'MA SLIT YOUR _FUCKING_ THROATS!" I scream as my voice cracks. I struggle as hard as I can to get lose ignoring the pain that rips through my arms, but nothing works- I'm FUCKING stuck!

"Ke-Kenny!" I yell. I can't see him to see if he's still breathing. I do the only thing that I can think of…

"CARLOS! JAMES! HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP! HELP ME! JAMES! CARLOS! PLEASE! SOMEONE?!" I scream hoarsely and in pain, but not as much pain as my heart is in - it rips at the seams and burst into a million little pieces- at the thought of losing Kendall. I pray and I scream for help. I hope to GOD that they aren't heavy sleepers. If they can hear us fuck at 2 in the morning, then they should be able to hear what the hell went on in here.

Oh… Lord, no, no, no, no… what… what if they killed them before they came into our apartment?

Please God, no… please let them be a live!

Finally Carlos comes stumbling into the apartment James right behind him.

OH THANK YOU GOD!

"Carlos! P- Please you have to help him!" I said as happy tears rush down my face. Carlos stands in the door way doing nothing for a few seconds looking at the chaos of what used to be our apartment.

"CARLOS!" I yell to get him to move. He then looks at me, and then Kendall lying behind me and runs to him.

"What the fuck happened?" James said in horror as he runs to me to untie me from the chair.

"Ah! James! Watch it! My arm's broken! W-we were a-attacked" I say, trying to catch my breath, but it's getting harder. James finally unties my hands and I fall into his arms as I try to stand up quickly and get to Kendall.

"Whoa, Logie, take it easy buddy. You're BLEEDING! Shit" he whispers seeing the state I am in,

"…I got you…it's okay. Everything will be ok." He says softly as he lowers me to the ground and I lean against his chest. He tries to put pressure on my shoulder, but I shrug him off. I don't care about me- only Kendall.

Carlos is on the phone with the ambulance and police. I watch as he shakily takes his fingers and puts them softly on Kendall's pulse. The silence in the apartment is thick enough that it can be cut with a knife, as the seconds tick by once again. The wait is slowly killing me…

"I-Is he de- gone?" I finally say tears and pain making my voice tremble. I can't make myself say the'd' word.

"No… there's a pulse… it's weak but strong?" Carlos says, questioning what he is saying.

"Oh thank God! Carlos you need to put pressure on his gun shot w-wound" I say breathlessly.

"Ok. The ambulance is coming, t-two minutes." He whispers putting pressure on Kendall's wound.

"I thought there was police watching the apartment?" James says, rubbing his hand up and down my unbroken arm in comfort.

"T-that's what my fucking dad s-said. But I guess they fucked up on their job to go get a fucking donut or they killed 'em." My arm was tingling, shooting sharp pains through my whole arm and into my shoulder.

"Oh."

"Yep"

"You both will be ok, Logie. What happened?" Carlos says again- he's always happy, not even something like this can take away his happy outlook on life, and that's what both I and Kendall need right now because things look pretty shitty.

"No… No, I don't think it will ever be OK… Los… Kendall stopped breathing in his sleep. I- I had to give him CPR and then he came around, started panicking, and then said something about wanting to go to a church to be forgiven about his mom and sister's death. I went with him. Then on the way back we were attacked…. I – I don't know what happened – it was SO fast. Kenny went to get a drink for us. I heard him scream. I went to go to him, but I think I was attacked from behind or something. I tried to fight the guy off, but he broke my arm with a baseball bat or something... We were gonna go to a cabin by the lake for the rest of the semester to get away from everything. I think he heard me scream when my arm was broken and he threw off his attacker to come to me… he warned me… I tried once again to fight off the bastard, but – the dude had a bat." I whispered, wincing, watching Kendall intensely as if he would he just disappear, and feeling my face pulse in time with a headache that is raging through my brain.

Carlos is going to say something, but the paramedics show up and the apartment is crowed. I watch in horror as they go to work on Kendall and I feel my body tiring out, now that my adrenaline is dying down. I can feel my eyelids getting heavy and I take one more look at Carlos and James and then watch as Kendall is loaded on a stretcher and I stop the paramedics to ask a question,

"He will be ok right?" I ask my eyelids getting heavier.

"Yes, I think he will be fine."

"Awesome" I say softly, then pass out from the pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I jerk wake up as I feel my arm being snap back in to place and I grunt in pain. I see Los and James looking scared standing in the ER room in the corner. I look where they are looking and see Kendall lying on the bed next to me. My eyes don't understand what is happening to Kendall. All I see is red – then I hear the word that I never want to hear again,

"CLEAR" A nurse yells as the doctor puts the paddles to the crash cart and sends electricity through Kendall's body, his body arching away from the bed and then slams back down.

"NOOOOOO! KENDALL!" I scream as I jerk up and try to get outta the bed. I almost succeed but then the nurses have their hands on me and try to push me back into the bed. I struggle with them- I am too strong from them to hold me. Then Carlos and James are holding me down, but EVEN they have trouble.

"NO! STOP! I HAVE TO GET TO HIM!" I yell, putting my feet on the cold hospital floor and trying to make my way to Kenny. I feel a prick in my arm and see that a nurse has given me a sedative to claim me down and that I pisses me off more than anything. I raise my fist and aim it at her face, but at the last minute James pushes her outta the way and my fist slams into his face – oh well.

The drug is taking an effect on me and I stubble on my feet. I still try to get to Kendall, but my vision is now tunneled and I fall to my knees, my hand catching the side of his bed, holding on,

"Kenny please" I whisper, "D-Don't leave me"

Then once again, I pass out, but from a sedative this time.

"Don't leave, Ken-ny"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I struggle to open my eyes, but I finally succeed and I get a face full of Carlos. I jerk back and groan,

"Los, w-what the fuck are you doing dude?" I say hoarsely.

Carlos sets back in his set looking embarrassed,

"Sorry, Logie… are you ok, now? Are you still crazy?" he asks

I look at him like he's lost his mind and then everything comes rushing back and hits me in the chest like a ton of bricks. I ignore the question about me being crazy- that's questionable.

"I-Is he alive?" I whisper, tears running down my cheeks.

"Yeah… he's ok, NOW. They don't know what happened – his heart JUST stopped." Carlos whispered.

Oh God, no… it's just like what happened before. Is God trying to take him away from me?

Is Kendall meant to die by the hand of his stupid ass father?

Or is this another chance for me to save him?

I am quite until James walks in and I see his face. DAMN I DID THAT TO HIS FACE? I remember trying to punch a nurse and he took the hit instead.

"God, James! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me…"

"It's ok, man. Kendall's ok, now. He's not awake yet, but he's gonna be ok." He says, looking uncomfortable about something.

"What's wrong?" I whisper, my heart hammering against my chest thinking that something has happened to Kendall even though he just said he's okay.

"Your dad's here and what's to take a statement from you… immediately." As soon as those words left his mouth my hospital door burst open.

"Logan! What the _HELL_ happened?" my father says, concern written all over his face.

I look at my father coldly. This is his entire fucking fault. He said that the FBI was all over this and said that we would be protected and watched at ALL times.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?!" I yell, "THIS IS _YOU'RE_ FUCKING FAULT!"

"Logan that's not fair and you know it… you should HAVE listened to me… now look." He snarls.

I am quite for a few minutes, trying to collect my thoughts before I actually kill my father. But I'm not gonna do that because then that would leave Kendall all alone and I'm not LEAVING Kendall- PERIOD.

"You're a fucking prick. You see ME? You see KENDALL? This IS YOUR fucking PROBLEM! It's YOUR ass on the line, not MINE. What the hell happened to the _FBI _watching us, huh?" I hiss out, my blood pressure raising. I can feel my face get red. I can hear my heart monitor beeping like crazy. I am nowhere near finished with my dad. I am gonna hand him his ass to him in a silver box with a red bow.

My door opens again and a nurse comes in looking concerned. I realize it is the nurse that James saved- oooppppssss…. Well this is AWKWARD. She looks at me, then at my father, taking in his police uniform, name tag, and everything.

"Officer Mitchell, I think it's best if you leave my patient alone right now. He just woke up and doesn't need you upsetting him." She says softly, opening the door from him.

My father looks at me and then goes out the door. The nurse looks at me for a few seconds and then checks to make sure that everything is ok with me.

"I'll let the doctor know your awake, kay?" she says.

"Sure… listen I'm sorry about trying to kill you" I say sheepishly.

"It's ok… I know true love when I see it… he's a lucky guy." She says softly, going out the door.

"Dude, she likes you… to bad you're team sausage." James says.

"Sorry about your face" I say again, looking at the split lip and black eye he is sporting.

"It's cool."

I get up out of bed and start pulling off all the wires.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asks.

"Going to see Kendall" I say.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I went against doctors orders and left the hospital AMA. I'm fine….

I NEED to see Kendall….

I NEED to touch him….

I NEED to MAKE sure he's ok….

I NEED to HOLD him….

I NEED him to OPEN his beautiful green eyes and SMILE at me…

I NEED MY KENNY….

I NEED HIM IN MY ARMS AGAIN…

I take a deep breath as I open his door and tears spring to my eyes.

"Oh God" I whisper, going to his bed, taking his hand in mine, kissing his knuckles. I look at his face- it's horrible- dark bruises cover the right side of his face; my eyes roam over to his chest and I choke on white hot rage that over comes me- his chest- oh God- h-his chest and ribs are different colors of black, purple, yellow and red. But what sends me over the edge is the bullet wound- it's the same spot that his father had shot him before…

I look at his face again and then I think of what the nurse said- I really do love him and I can't lose him, even when it looks like he looks like death warmed over I still love him. He still makes my heart flutter and my stomach fill with butterflies. He still wakes 'the Monster'. Kendall is my one and only- my one TRUE love.

"I'm right here babe. I love you so much. I'm never leaving you, please come back to me. Open those beautiful green eyes that I love so much. Let me here that wonderful laugh that still sends chills down my body. I can't lose you babe. Please." I whisper holding his hand to my lips.

I make the decision that as soon as Kendall is awake and able we're going to the cabin, no matter what.

All I can do now is wait for him to come back to me.

_**KENDALL'S POV**_

I can hear Logan speaking to me softly, but I can't move or talk, so I just listen,

"_I'm right here babe. I love you so much. I'm never leaving you, please come back to me. Open those beautiful green eyes that I love so much. Let me here that wonderful laugh that still sends chills down my body. I can't lose you babe. Please." _

Tears come to my eyes even if they are close. He loves me- that makes my heart flutter and my stomach twist. My thoughts are whisked away with a wave of pain medication, and I succumb to the medication happily, knowing that Logan is ok and that he loves me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I try to open my eyes but they are too heavy to budge. I groan as pain runs through my body quickly then disappear with a wave of relief. I know I am on pain medication- I know the feeling, the way it makes my head fuzzy and feel like I'm being sucked into the bed and falling at the same time, but it's really just my eyes rolling underneath my lids.

My eyelids flutter open and everything is white- blinding white and blurry. I blink away the blurry images and focus on the people that are around me…. Logan- he still makes my heart flutter…. And Mr. Mitchell- uh oh…

I lay quietly as I focus on Logan- his ass looks HOT in those jeans- and his father, they are arguing in my room quietly- if that is possible… I don't think so because they are doing a HORRIABLE job at being quite.

"He killed them! He knew where we were and he knew that YOU had FBI watching us! And look what the FUCK happened!" Logan hisses angrily, poking a finger in his father's chest. A pissed off Logan is a very bad thing- especially if you're Steve Mitchell.

"Yes, but we caught HIM! The stupid mother fucker robbed a bank! Local police chased him down and now he's in custody and confused to everything. Logan this is OVER. You are both safe!" Mr. Mitchell hisses back.

"SAFE?!"

I am confused… what the fuck happened?

The police caught my father? Not likely. I honestly don't think that he is so stupid enough to rob a bank. He's not a lowly criminal… well….not a stupid one, anyways… or maybe they got lucky- Nah.

"No, I don't THINK you have the right GUY! You're just grasping at straws so that you can say that you CAUGHT him and save your ASS!" Logan snarls getting up in his father's face. "Look at him! THIS is YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

"This is just a little snag!" Mr. Mitchell says pushing off Logan's comment. I think Logan is gonna punch his father in the face- can't say I blame him… I never really did like him after what he said in the mall, but I'm not gonna let me come between them if I can help it, so I decide to let them know that I've woken up.

"I don't think that your son getting ATTACKED is a little snag" I say softly, trying to set up.

"Kendall! You're ok! Don't move! You're still hurt and you just woke up!" Logan says urgently, rushing to me to make me lay back down. I smile as he makes me lay back down. I love that he is still so caring and strong and protective of me- only MY Loganator.

"How long have I've been here" I ask trying to get my days straight.

"Two days" Logan whispers looking me in the eyes, his thumb softly rubbing at my cheek. I eye his cast thinking that he should be in a hospital bed himself, not arguing with his father. I can see the gauze underneath his white v-neck t-shirt and then I look at his face- there's bruises- they're dark purple and red. His lip is busted and there is a cut above his eyebrow. My heart aches at the thought that I couldn't protect him from danger.

"You're ok?" I smile, tears in my eyes. I want to kiss him to make sure that this is real- that he is real.

"I'll make it" He smiles at me.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Kiss me" I whisper. Logan's eyes light up and I truly know that he loves me- not that I doubted him, but it's nice to know. He leans down to kiss me softly, and his lips taste sweet- like life and I need life- I NEED Logan. I deepen the kiss and he opens his mouth for my tongue to enter, both us moaning into the kiss, getting quickly hot and heavy, until we hear a cough that breaks us apart- Mr. Mitchell. We pull apart and I smile at Logan.

"Kendall, we've caught your father" Steve says, butting in.

"So I've heard… but I agree with Logan. He's not stupid. It's the wrong guy or something or you're just fucking stupid. What about the two guys that did this to me and Logan? Have you caught them, yet? Have you EVEN looked?" I say raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah… they turned themselves in" He said smugly.

I …. I don't know what to think. This threw me off. I know what I heard and I'm pretty sure Logan knows what he heard… he's playing with us- throwing us off his trail.

"Kendall?" Steve asks taking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? I wasn't listening"

"We need you and Logan to come in to identify them and your father." Steve says.

"I don't think I need too because he's pulling the shit over your eyes. He's side tracking you. Somehow… it's not him. I CAN tell you THAT without looking at the people you have."

"I can TELL you BOTH that it IS him. We have identified him, finger prints, and all." Steve says smugly. I am really starting to not like him. I have a heavy heart again, an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"When do I get out?" I ask Logan, seeing that we weren't getting out of going down to the police station.

"I don't know. I don't think you're really ready to come out- you just woke up!"

"Logie, it's ok. I can check myself out AMA. If your father does have him in custody, then I want to see it to make sure it's real and I'm not dreaming." I say getting up.

He smiles at me, helping me up,

"The doctor's not going to like this- that would be two patients that have gone against him" He says laughing.

"You went AMA?" I say awed.

"Yep"

"Hmmm… he must be really bad … Go get him" I say smiling. I've always like to cause the doctor's problems if I can- I HATE hospitals.

"Be nice"

"Aye Aye Captain Monster" I say, a smile coming across my face as I lean closer to Logan and kiss him, no caring if his father is still in the room- I am SO tired of Homophobes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I needed crutches because my ribs were bruised and two were broken and I had surgery on my leg for the stab wound. The knife had chipped a piece of the bone off and if they didn't do surgery I would have bleed out because the sliver of bone would have damaged the major artery in my leg… Good to know that the doctors aren't complete dumbasses.

Now both me and Logan are standing in front of the double mirror and on the other side is the interrogation room with the 'guy that is my father'… I lean on my crutches and Logan for support because I can't believe my eyes… they caught him…

They FUCKING caught him?

I look at the man that is my father.

The man that killed my family and then came back to finish the job with me; the man that haunted my nightmares; the man that I fucking hate- fucking prick…

I look in his eye's through the window… they're green- the same color that I have. He looks the same as I remember him. Ricks eyes are a cold green and mean looking with no emotion in them, his hair is a lighter blond then mine and a lot longer now that he was in prison, he's buffer then I remember him.

He smiles at the mirror, knowing that I am behind it. I really want this to be over so I can go home and snuggle with my Loganator. I look at Logan and he smiles at me, tightening is arms around me.

"You ok, baby?"

"Yeah… I just can't believe that it's over. It's really him." I say tearfully, my heart hammering against my ribs making them hurt.

"I know" he says softly, kissing my lips, "We can go to the cabin now. I think we NEED a well disserve break, don't you?"

"Yeah I do… I think we should take Los and Jamie. They need a break too."

"Ok"

We walk over to Mr. Mitchell, who looking is too smug for his own good,

"Told YOU" he poked.

I see Logan clench his fist and I know that he is gonna punch his father before he snaps his fist out and breaks his dad nose,

"Thanks DAD!" he snarls down as him.

"Logan!" I scold him, but can't help laughing at him. Logan does have anger management issues.

"You caught the bad guy, but AT what cost, huh? NEXT time don't RISK my life OR Kendall's to SAVE your ass!" he hisses again as Mr. Mitchell tries to stop his bleeding nose.

"C'mon Logie, let's go pack." I say softly leading him away from his father and away from the cause of my nightmares for the past three years.

My heart is light and I feel the weight come off my shoulders. A smile spreads over my lips for the first time in three years that is truly happy and carefree.

"I love you Logie."

"I love you too, baby."

"Let's go get the goofballs"

"Aye Aye Captain Knight" he says cutely kissing my lips again and then we go and get into the car to our 'apartment' – well what's left of it.

_**RICKS POV**_

I laugh as I watch my no good son and his cock sucker boyfriend leave the police station. Everything is working out accordingly to plan.

**A/N: DON'T WORRY PRETTIES IT'S NOT OVER… MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO WHERE NEAR OVER. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON HOPEFULLY. I START COLLEGE ON MONDAY. SO HOPEFULLY I CAN STILL DO THIS AND COLLEGE ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm**

**BROUGHT TO YOU BY A REALLY LONG A/N: HEYO PEEPS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! THANKS FOR HANGING IN THERE WITH ME FOR THIS! ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED THIS ^_^ YOU GUYS ARE **_**AWESOME!**_** WELL ARE YOU GUYS READY?! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THEY POWER MY UNICORN'S FARTS! WARNINGS: VOLIENCE, CUSSING, TORTURE, SEXUAL CONTENT- YOU KNOW-THE USUAL :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH ***BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*****

_**James POV**_

It is snowing at the cabin that we all rented for the holidays, with Christmas in two days. I think we are going to have our white Christmas like me and Carlos always talked about. And with all the shit that has happened in the past couple of days it's good that we're all away from L.A.

I let out a sigh and see my breath come out in fog. I am hiding behind the cabin because like the fools we are, Carlos and I are having a snowball fight. I can hear my corndog loving fool giggling like an idiot. It's not the same with just me and Los but Kendall and Logan are still stick and on drugs. They wanted to play but I HAD to be the adult and make them stay in bed- plus I'm pretty sure their fucking each other.

I peak around my corner of the house and get a face full of snowball- I should have seen that one coming. I wipe the snow away from my face and see Los run from his hiding place, so I scoop up some snow and make a big nice firm ball, my hands numb from the snow and cold. I love the feel of it between hands all soft and cold. This is the first layer of snow to lay the ground and it had turned the area around the cabin into a winter wonder land. I see him dive behind the SUV that we drove here. But he left his butt out- Goof ball.

I aim and let the snowball fly from my hand and it lands where I aimed. I let out a laugh as I run and scoop up some more snow, advancing on him.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW!" I yell throwing the ball at him and it hits him in the face. I feel kinda bad- I hope he didn't get hurt by that. But as I look at his face I see the pout and know that he did. I come over to him as quickly as I can without tripping and sliding on the snow.

"Awww, baby, you ok? Did I hurt you?" I say gently, taking his face into me hands, kissing his nose. He had a cute look on his face and shakes his head no. That's when I realize he has his hands behind his back. I try to back up because he has a tendency to get a little rough, but it was too late. He pushed me back and at the same time attacked me making us both fall into the snow, with him on top.

"I think you're the one that's mine now" he whispers, straddling my hips and gridding himself down on to me. God! He knows that drives me fucking nuts, and it's fucking cold as hell out here, but with the way things are looking we will be melting the snow around us.

"Hmmm Los, what are you doing?" I whisper. He smirks at me.

"What do you think? Making you mine." He says seductively.

Lord, I love when he gets all hot and steamy with him- I really don't want to blow my load in my pants- it's embarrassing.

"It's too cold Los… Let's go inside, maybe we can pay Logan and Kendall back for last night." They were fucking at three in the fucking morning! And I know they're asleep now. Los looked thoughtful,

"No, I want you out here."

"Then you'll have to catch me!" I say, rolling over and pushing him offa me. I get up and run towards the house.

"JAMES! No Fair!" Carlos whines face first from the snow. I laugh and turn the corner only to run into the back of a man, knocking me on my ass in the snow.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" I ask getting up from the ground out of breath from running.

"You should never leave those you love alone… you never know what will happen to them." The man said softly, coldly. He turns around and I'm in shock because I don't understand what he's doing here. Before I can say anything, I hear Los yell and I turn to run to find him, the pit of my stomach turn into a lump of ice, my heart beating so fast it's making me dizzy. I hear him laugh and then I feel pain in my shoulder and then I'm lading face first in the snow.

What the fuck just happened? I feel another pain in my stomach and realize that I've been shot. I take my hand to my stomach and look at it but I see no blood. What the fuck? The world starts to spin, and my eye lids are getting to heavy to hold up. I feel someone drop down beside me and I have trouble moving my eyes to look at who it was- but I knew.

Everything is in slow motion as Los is thrown down beside me. He has tears in his eyes and they slide down the side of his red cheeks.

"C'Los" I slur, my tongue thick, "Why?" I ask the man above me.

"You'll see soon" he says as his boot catches me in the side of the head, and everything goes black.

_**Kendall's POV**_

I'm lying in bed with Logan watching The Nightmare before Christmas with my head on his chest. I love times like these. I feel at peace and everything is back to normal- well as normal as it was before. Logan runs his hand up and down my back- we're both naked and I love the skin to skin contact- his fingers slipping in between my ass cheeks every now and then. It's driving me insane. I feel myself get hard and I can't help but blush and I hide my face into his chest.

"Well, someone's waking up" He says softly, giggling a little taking my chin making me look at him. He kisses me softly, lips lingering on mine, his tongue caressing my bottom lip sweetly. I open my mouth and moan into the kiss as it quickly heats up between us, like a flame catching fire, slowly burning.

"I want you so fucking badly, Loges" I moan into the kiss, biting his lip, knowing it drives him crazy. I know I have to be gentle because we're both still hurt but the body wants what the body wants and mine wants his dick inside of my ass. He moans into my mouth, moving my body so that I am on top of him and his dick is between my ass cheeks. We both moan out loud and we grid into each other. I look into his dark beautiful eyes and realize that I will always love him, no matter what. I mean I already knew that to a certain point, but I think this just confirmed what I already suspected about us.

I've never felt like this with anyone else. I mean I have had sex with others but that's all it was- sex. With Logan it is different. Sex- love making- never felt like this before. Like all my nerve endings are on crack and humming and the orgasms are so fucking mind blowing in cracks my back and like a crack head I want more instantly- probably a bad example- I'm not a crack head-promise- just crazy.

I moan out load, throwing my head back as Logan slips a wet finger inside of me. When did he do that? See what I mean?

"Wait, w-wait, please, Logie. I want to suck you off" I whisper, licking a line up his chest softly.

"You like Monster in your mouth, don't you?" he says darkly.

"I do" I whispered, licking another line down his chest and dipping my tongue into his belly button. I move my way down his body slowly, teasing him, making his hips jerk up. I smile as I hover my lips over his dick but at the last moment I lean over and kiss and lick his thigh, making him huff and guff, moan and groan until he's a writhing mess and begging for my mouth to take him.

"Kenny, you're a fucking tease!" he groans, trying to find some kind of friction. Finally, -only because I can't stand waiting anymore- I take him into my mouth and we both moan, the vibrations making him buck up into my mouth. I swirl my tongue over the head and playing with the slit, tasting the sweet pre-cum and I know he never lasts long from me doing this. I deep throat him and suck harder making him scream out and jerk his hips up and one or two more thrusts has him coming inside of my mouth, shouting my name and I swallow it all and suck him dry.

" God, Kendall. You're- oh fuck- wow." He mumbles speechless. I get ready to straddle his hips and fuck him senseless that way, but there is a knock on the front door, which makes us both stop.

"What the hell?... James and Los didn't lock themselves out did they?" Logan says looking at me.

"Probably, they are goof balls. How long have they been out there?" I look at the clock and it's 3:30 in the afternoon, meaning it's getting ready to get dark soon and they have been in the snow for 4 hours. I swear they're bigger kids than we are.

"Well, that ruined the mood. Let's get dressed and let them in before they become popsicles." I say getting off of Logan and out of bed, but before I do I am pulled back to him and pulled into a kiss.

"I love you, Ken, baby." Logan says sweetly.

"I love you too, and we'll pick this up later. I want to get them back early in the morning and make sure they can hear us through the walls," I say kissing him back and on the nose.

"You're a dork."

"But I'm your dork"

After we throw on some clothes, we go into the living and open the door. It wasn't locked. So why the hell are they knocking? I open the door and surprised to see him here. That's just fucking weird.

"Coach? What the fuck?" I say outraged.

"Nope… Not even close, baby boy." He says evilly and then everything goes black.

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA ^_^ DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? DEPENDING ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET DEPENDS ON HOW FAST I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE AWESOME! SO REVIEW! PLEASE! AND REMEMBER WHEN YOUR BUTT FARTS ITS MAKING A WISH! ^_^**


End file.
